


TMA Minifics

by Wickedrider98



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Cannon compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, Multi, Pre-Canon, Requests, Tea, Weird trivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: A collection of Magnus Minifics I've written for people who requested them on tumblr





	1. Jon & Georgie- Flowers and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Platonic Jongeorgie

***  
Jon knocked on the door to Georgie's flat. He  
absently pulled at the paper wrapped around the small bouquet of lady's seal and purple hyacinths in his hand. He hadn't seen Georgie since the hospital, and it hadn't exactly gone well. The door opened to reveal a blonde woman, her brown eyes wide.  
“Jon?” she asked, “what are you doing here?”  
“Oh! Uh, hello Georgie,” the Archivist stammered, “I um… I wanted to talk to you. About everything.”  
Georgie nodded slowly.  
“Come in.”  
Jon followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch. There was a long silence.  
“Tea?” Georgie asked finally.  
“Yes please.”  
She nodded and made her way to the kitchen.  
“Still take it with two sugars?” she called over her shoulder.  
“That's right.”  
Jon sat in the silence until he felt something brush against his leg and looked down to find The Admiral pressing against him, purring loudly. He chuckled patted the ginger Maine Coon with his free hand.  
“Hello Admiral,” he murmured,”I missed you too.”  
The cat hopped up into his lap when Georgie returned. She handed him a teacup and sat down on a chair to the side of him. It was silent again.  
“I brought you flowers,” Jon finally said, handing her the bouquet,”the white flowers are lady's seal, and the purple are hyacinths. It's Victorian flower language, the hyacinths mean ‘please forgive me’ and the lady's seal means… be my support.”  
“Is that what you came here?” she asked.  
“Summarized up in flowers, yes.” Jon sighed, “God Georgie, I'm so sorry. For getting you involved, for being so damn obstinate, what happened in the hospital, for… everything…”  
He put his head in his hands.  
“You don't deserve it. No one does. And I'm… I'm sorry.”  
He swallowed hard. There were tears threatening to fall out of the corners of his eyes. Everything was overwhelming him at once. He felt someone's arms wrap around him, and looked up to find Georgie enveloping him in a hug.  
“Jon,” she whispered,”I forgive you.”  
The tears finally came free, and Jon buried his face in her shoulder.  
“I'm not who I used to be Georgie,” he whimpered, as she gently stroked his black hair, “I'm not even sure I'm human anymore. I'm not… I'm a monster.”  
“You are not a monster,” Georgie said sharply, bringing his face to hers, “I assure you of that.”  
“But-”  
“You aren't. You may not be human anymore, but that doesn't make you a monster.”  
She stopped.  
“That didn't make sense,” Georgie muttered, “but you get what I'm saying.”  
Jon nodded, wiping his tears and straightening himself out.  
“Yes,” he murmured, “yes I do.”  
Georgie nodded slowly.  
“Good.” she responded.  
“So does that mean..?”  
“I forgive you,” Georgie smiled, “and as far as your support… of course I'll be your support. If you need someone to talk to who's outside of all this, you know where to find me.”  
Jon finally smiled and hugged her tight.  
“Thank you so much Georgie.” he murmured.  
Their hug was broken off by an annoyed meow. The two chuckled and separated to avoid squishing The Admiral.  
“I'd best be getting back,” Jon said, “it'll be dark soon, and it isn't safe for us to be out.”  
“I'll walk you to the door.”  
When Jon went to leave, Georgie grabbed his wrist.  
“Don't be a stranger, and tell Melanie the same. It's been too long since she's talked to me.” she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek she added, “I'll see you soon?”  
Jon nodded.  
“Of course. Goodbye Georgie.”  
“Goodbye Jon. Take care of yourself.”  
The Archivist smiled and made his way back to the Institute.  
***


	2. Elias & Jon- One-upping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elias and Jon try to one-up each other with weird facts, platonic at best relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Season 1

Jon sighed and shifted through another pile of statements. He'd been Head Archivist for two months now, and it looked as though nothing had changed. Gertrude had been Head Archivist fifty years, and he suspected it would take him at least that to get into some kind of working order. He glanced over at the clock on the wall. 6:30pm. Technically speaking he was supposed to get off about a half an hour ago, but he was eager to get the Archive in line again that he found himself pulling more and more late nights, each one later than the last. He heard a sharp knock at his doorway, and looked up to see Elias.  
“Hello Elias,” Jon said, giving his boss a friendly nod, “I thought you would have left by now.”  
Elias gave a shrug.  
“I had a bit of scheduling to finish so I stayed late,” he responded, “I would expect you to be gone by now as well.”  
“The Archives are a mess, I decided to finish this pile.”  
Elias gave a slow nod and turned to leave as Jon hunched back over the statement in front of him, signalling that this conversation was over.  
“Well, I best be getting back to it,” the Head of the Institute said over his shoulder, “by the way Jon, did you know that the archerfish uses its saliva to knock its prey out of branches?”  
The Archivist stopped and straightened out.  
“I’m sorry?” He asked, genuinely puzzled.  
“I read about it in a National Geographic article,” Elias explained, “I just found it interesting.”  
“I… thank you?”   
“You’re very welcome,” he responded, “Goodnight Jon. Try to at least get a bit of sleep.”  
“I’ll try.”  
Elias shut his door on the way out, leaving Jon alone to ponder what just happened. Social interactions may not be be one of his strong suits, but even he knew what had just conspired was strange. Even stranger was the overwhelming feeling he had to try and find an even weirder fact to return with. He glanced down at the papers in front of him for a moment before shoving them aside and taking out his laptop. He needed a break anyway.  
***  
“Good morning Elias,” Jon called into his office as he walked into work, “how are you this fine day?”  
“Jon,” he replied, “you’re in a chipper mood today.”  
“Aren’t I always?” Jon chuckled, “by the way, did you know that you produce enough saliva in your lifetime to fill two Olympic-sized swimming pools?”  
Elias hummed absently, before realizing what Jon had said. He looked up from his computer and cocked an eyebrow.  
“No…” he responded, “no I didn’t.”  
The smug look on Jon’s face said it all.  
“I just read it in an article last night,” he chortled, “and I just thought it was interesting.”  
Jon turned and left without another word. Elias smirked.  
“If this is the game The Archivist wants to play, then I’ll play,” he chuckled, “this is war.”  
He hadn’t used something as trivial as Google in years, but he had his ways of getting information.  
***  
“Did you know that owls are the only birds that can see the color blue?” Elias asked Jon as he went to leave that night. But The Archivist was prepared this time.  
“Did you know cats are the only domesticated animal not mentioned in the Bible?” he countered without missing a beat.  
“Did you know it takes 142.18 licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?”  
“Did you know there is enough DNA in the average human to stretch from the Sun to Pluto 17 times?”  
Jon stopped, a confused look on his face.   
“What’s that look for?” Elias asked, noticing his bafflement. Jon shook his head.  
“It’s nothing,” he insisted, “I just.. Don’t recall where I read that.”  
Jon shrugged.  
“I’m sure I did somewhere,” he added, “if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get to work. I have a great deal of statements to get through today. Be seeing you Elias.”  
“Jon.” Elias gave him a nod. The Head of the Institute waited until Jon left to smile. His plan was working. The Eye had begun its work with Jon, and his Archivist was forming.  
***


	3. Elias & Martin- Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elias and Martin, "The Web says 'thank you'".

“Hey Bouchard,” a prison guard called out, “you have a visitor!”  
Elias looked up from The Iliad.  
“Who is it?” he asked.  
“Guy by the name of Blackwood.”  
Elias groaned.  
“Very well,” he muttered as he went to meet the guard, who escorted him to a visitation room. Martin sat at a table in the center of the gray room, staring into what seemed like nothing. Elias pretended he couldn't see the spider sitting in the corner as he took a seat across from him.  
“Martin,” he said, “I must say you're one of the last people I expected to visit.”  
“I'm not here by choice.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
Martin sighed.  
“I was sent here by Peter Lukas.”  
Elias nodded.  
“I see,” he responded, “and he sent you why?”  
“We read one of Dekker's statements,” Martin explained, his eyes darkened, “about… about The Extinction.”  
Elias's eyes widened, pretending to be shocked.  
“Did you now?” he asked, “and what did you think?”  
“I...I don't know.”  
Elias sighed and leaned back in his chair, the handcuffs around his wrists jingling.  
“Gertrude never put any stock in it,” he explained, can't say that I did either. But I'm assuming Peter does.”  
“Yes.”  
“And I'm assuming he told you that I was...unwilling to help?”  
Martin hesitated.  
“Yes.”  
“Then why did he send you here?”  
There was silence.  
“Martin?”  
“He didn't send me,” the Assistant finally confessed.  
“I know.”  
Martin groaned.  
“Then why did you drag it out?” he asked.  
“Wanted to see how long you would lie through your teeth before remembering I know what you're thinking.”  
Martin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Very well,” he muttered.  
“So why are you here?”  
“Jon went into The Coffin,” Martin explained, “while he was in there I got… a feeling. I don't know where it came from, but I thought the recorders, they could help him get out.”  
“Get on with it Martin,” Elias muttered, “I don't have time for your boy trouble.”  
“Peter asked if I was compelled, and I couldn't answer. I don't know. So I tried my only option.”  
“You must be truly desperate to come to me.”  
“I can't talk to to Jon,” Martin wouldn't meet his eyes, “so yeah. I guess I am.”  
Elias cocked an eyebrow.  
“Why do you want to know if you were, or which Entity did it?”  
Martin stared at him, shock I'm his blue eyes.  
“‘Which Entity’?” he asked, “It would be The Eye wouldn't it?”  
“Not necessarily,” Elias shrugged, now that she's taken interest in you-”  
“‘She!?’”  
Elias rolled his eyes.  
“Watchers and Weavers work together Martin, and now that you're working with Lukas she is pulling you closer to her, and by extension closer to Jon. Really Martin how dense are you?”  
“So sorry I don't have your foresight.”  
“Who do you think has been putting your resentment into your head? The same one who pulled you to The Archives the day Jon decided to do something incredibly stupid. She has an alliance with The Eye, and she wants you.”  
“I-I-I….” Martin stammered, unsure of how to word his question. Elias pointed to the the arachnid in the corner.  
“Didn't you notice we were being watched by more than the police?” he asked, didn't you notice when she posted one in Jon's hospital room? God knows you spent enough time there. And don't get me started on the ones in your flat-”  
“I get it,” Martin snapped, “I'm not observant.”  
Elias let out a cruel laugh.  
“It's far past that,” he replied, “you're just straight ignorant.”  
“Elias.”  
He sighed.  
“You are far more important than you think Martin,” Elias responded, she has plans for you, to pull you and The Archivist along. Let her pull you, and perhaps you won't end up one of The Forsaken.”  
Martin sat in silence, trying to process what he had been told.  
“And you? What do you plan to do?” he finally growled.  
“What I always do,” Elias explained, “watch and help when I can.”  
Martin let out a rueful laugh.  
“Is that meant to be a joke?” he asked.  
“I don't joke.”  
Martin shook his head.  
“Officer,” he called out,”I'm done with him.”  
The same guard who had brought him into the room entered the room and grabbed Elias by the arm.  
“Goodbye Martin.” he called over his shoulder as he was lead out. Martin didn't respond, just watched him leave. When he was back in his cell he settled down on the brick-like bed. He moved to grab The Iliad and resume his reading when he heard the words of his God in his brain. He knew it didn't plan to update him on anything on Jon or the Institute, but what it did say surprised him. It whispered that she was pleased that her Weaver knew where he stood, and that she could begin to pull him even more as she needed. The way it ended caught him off guard though. Just five words, short and simple.  
_The Web says Thank You._   
***


	4. Georgie & Melanie- Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Georgie and Melanie interaction

“I'm really looking forward to this,” Georgie chirped as she and Melanie made their way into her flat, “I don't get to do too many collaborative episodes.”  
“Same here,” Melanie responded,“especially since Ghost Hunt U.K. sort of… disbanded.”  
Georgie clasped her shoulder gently.   
“You'll figure it out Mel,” she assured her, “you always do. But for now you have this.”   
“Yeah,” Melanie smiled, “yeah I do.”  
She nodded and went to grab her laptop to look at the research the she had compiled via Google Docs, leaving Melanie alone in the living room. She took a seat on the brown couch and waited. The rubbing against her leg started soon after, and she looked down to see the Admiral purring. She chuckled and picked the cat up, placing him in her lap.   
“Hey Admiral,” she murmured, how's it going?”  
The cat's purring reminded her of a motorboat.   
“He missed you,” Georgie's voice came behind her, “it's been, god, 2 months since you came to visit?”   
“Around there,” Melanie responded, smiling and stroking his ginger head.  
“You went to The Magnus Institute since we talked last, didn't you?” Georgie asked, “gave a statement? How did it go?”  
Melanie gave a disgusted snort.   
“Your Ex is a pretentious ass.”   
“Sounds about right.”   
“Honestly, what did you ever see in him?”   
“Believe it or not when we were at Uni he was actually interesting,” Georgie smiled nostalgically, “Jon's always been a bit of an ass, but the pretension is new. Before he was actually… tolerable? Fun even? You two may have even gotten along.”  
Melanie laughed.   
“Somehow I doubt it,” she muttered. Georgie rolled her eyes.   
“Anyways,” she continued, “The Ten Tales Pub. What do we know?”  
Melanie fell silent. She knew she was supposed to do some of her own research, but after Cambridge Military Hospital she had a topic of her own she'd been looking at.   
“Melanie?” Georgie asked again.   
“I uh…” Besides the common stories about it being allegedly linked to Jack the Ripper, she had nothing.   
“You didn't do anything, did you?” Georgie finally asked.   
“No,” Melanie responded, before her friend could shoot her the usual disappointed look she added, “I.. I've been looking into something else.”  
“Melanie-”  
“Something was there Georgie!” she argued, “something physically attacked Sarah Baldwin, and I want to find out what!”   
“You're going to get hurt,” Georgie started, there's a reason why we avoid certain spots.”  
“I'll be fine!”   
There was a long silence, broken only by The Admiral's meowing for attention. Georgie sighed.   
“If you want to pursue this, I can't stop you,” she responded, “but just be careful, okay? There are things out there that genuinely want to harm us, and I don't want to see you get mixed up in them.”  
“You sound like you're talking from personal experience.”  
“Promise me you'll be careful.” Georgie pressed.   
“Fine.”  
Georgie smiled, though something told Melanie she didn't buy it.   
“Good,” she responded, “now let's get to work, shall we?”  
***


	5. Martin & Jon/ Martin & Elias/ Martin & Melanie (mentioned)- Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Martin knows what kind of tea everyone likes, and will passive aggressively ruin the tea of people who annoy him

***  
Martin had been at the Institute long enough to know how everyone took their tea, and when they would want it. Sasha liked hers with honey, and usually after lunch as she had coffee in the morning. Tim took his with sugar in the morning, Jon wanted his almost black before he went in to read statements, and on the off day Elias found himself in the Archives he preferred his with a hint of lemon or mint. This afternoon he was in the break room working on the rounds when he heard a door slam. He turned to see a woman walking out of Jon's office, grumbling and cussing under her breath.   
“That insufferable douche!” she muttered as she walked past Martin.   
“Oi!” he called out. The woman stopped.   
“Yeah?” she asked, “what do you want?”   
“Everything alright?”   
Her brown eyes burned.   
“That ass of a Head Archivist,” she growled, “I gave my statement and he…”   
She huffed.   
“Yeah, Jon has that effect on people,” Martin rubbed the back of his neck, “is there anything I can do? Would you like a cup of tea?”   
“I...yes.”   
Martin smiled and pulled out a chair.  
“Take a seat. I'm Martin by the way. I'm an Archival Assistant.”   
“Melanie King.”  
Martin cocked an eyebrow.   
“Melanie King... you run a YouTube channel don't you?”  
“Yeah,” Melanie perked up a bit, “Ghost Hunt U.K. You've seen it?”  
“A few episodes.” Martin responded as he grabbed two cups, “you went to a few places that I was interested in.”  
After a long conversation and a cup of tea with Melanie, she left in a much better mood. Martin finished up Jon's cup and went to distribute. He handed Tim his before going to knock on the door to Jon's office.  
“Yes?” came the acidic reply.   
“It's Martin,” the Archival Assistant replied, “I brought you some tea.”  
There was a long pause.   
“Come in.”  
Martin came in and placed the cup down next to Jon, who was reading over another statement. The Head Archivist took a sip and gagged instantly.   
“Martin!” he coughed.   
“Oh, sorry,” Martin's innocent smile hid devious eyes, “guess I got distracted while I was making it. I was having a lovely conversation with that woman who came in to give a statement. Melanie I think her name was?”   
Jon groaned. He got the message. Martin smiled.   
“I'll be at my desk.” he called over his shoulder as he left. The tea had only been the slightest bit burnt, but it was enough to get his message across.   
***  
Martin knocked on the door to Elias's office. He may not be violent like Melanie and Daisy or try to run like Tim, but he was going to take it where he could get it.   
“What?” a bored call came out.   
“It's Martin,” he responded, “I have tea for you.”  
“Come in.”  
Martin entered, set down the cup, and backed up. Elias grabbed the cup and downed the entire thing while keeping direct eye contact.   
“Is there anything else you need?” he asked, staring at Martin's shocked face he added, “really Martin if you're going to try have to try a little harder than giving me rancid tea as vengeance.”   
Martin didn't say a word as he left, still looking properly baffled. Elias waited until he saw Martin going back downstairs to the Archives to gag. Just because he had proven a point didn't mean he enjoyed it.   
***


	6. Basira & Daisy- Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when Basira saw the first hints of Yhe Hunt in her partner

Jon had once asked Basira when it was she'd first seen the Hunt in Daisy, and truth be told she couldn't remember. She'd always been driven, but Basira had just assumed it was what made her a good officer. It had always been there, at least as long as she'd known her. The first time she'd ever truly seen it however had been their first case. They'd been chasing a small-time thief who'd robbed a few of the small businesses in South Kensington for a few weeks by then, and when they'd finally caught up with him he ran. Daisy didn't even wait for the car to stop before she was out the door and sprinting after the little punk. Basira couldn't place the emotion in her eyes but it reminded her of the nature documentaries she'd seen, the look wolves gave their prey. The lust, the excitement, the thrill from running after him. When she finally tackled him to the ground, albeit a little harder than Basira would have for a punk that young, she didn't have the look of relief on her face that she would've expected. She looked… upset? Not outwardly sad or angry, but she didn't look thrilled when Basira had put on the handcuffs. She was silent on the ride over to the station, and hadn't gone in with Basira to take the kid to jail. When Basira came back she found Daisy staring out the window, watching cars last by.   
“I thought we could get takeaway?” Basira suggested as she started the car, celebrate our first case together with some Chipotle, or whatever you're in the mood for.”  
“Yeah,” Daisy responded, sounding less defeated, “that sounds good.”  
They had many more cases together of much higher profile, and after each one she seemed slightly lost. She never seemed to get that satisfaction that she felt of a case being over, the excitement of being able to move on to the next one on their seemingly never-ending stack. Then they would start the next and the cycle would begin again.   
Now everything was different. The Hunt no longer touched her, and it seemed to Basira that she'd lost herself. Daisy didn't have that drive in her anymore, that fire. She looked like her partner sure, but she didn't seem right. Basira didn't know who she was, and she got the feeling Daisy didn't either. She couldn't be alone now, she was constantly by Basira or Melanie and she'd even begun to bond with Jon, a man who she'd wanted to kill not that long ago. No, her partner, her Huntress, was gone. That fire in her eyes she had seen that first day had been sufficiently snuffed out by the Fear Gods who now controlled their everyday life. They'd taken her and left her nothing more than a husk of her former self, and Basira was determined to make them pay for it.   
However she could.  
***


	7. Peter- Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter Lukas goes invisible to keep an eye on The Institute, and to listen in on whatever office gossip about him he can find

Peter had things he should be doing. Had things he needed to be doing. But that was what Martin was for. He left his Assistant to his work and decided to tend to more… pressing matters. After all, image was very important to him. Even if they couldn't see him, he thought it important to know what they thought of him. When he was certain nobody could see him, he began his circuit around the Institute. He began in the library, where he found Hannah and Lyra scanning in books.  
“So… what do you think really happened to the Head Archivist?” Hannah asked as she stacked another book on top.  
“Who knows,” Lyra responded, “they never tell us anything about what happens down there.”  
“Fair enough,” Hannah's eyes glinted mischievously, “what do you think of the new boss?”  
“Haven't seen him yet.”  
“I don't think anyone has. Maybe Rosie? She keeps tabs on everyone, we'd have to ask.”  
Lyra shrugged.  
“It's not pressing enough to pester Rosie over.” she reasoned, “we'll see him eventually I guess. Do you know anything about him?”  
“Besides that he's a Lukas and probably filthy with money?”  
“Hannah!”  
“It's true! Elias signed our paychecks, but we all know that the money comes from The Lukases.”  
They were both laughing. Peter found himself chuckling along with them. It was true enough. He left them to their work as he made his way to Artifact Storage, where he found Sonja and Marie.  
“This place has always been weird,” Sonja assured her, “you know that. This is nothing new.”  
“But this is weird, even for the Magnus Institute.” she countered, “I mean, come on! The Head Archivist and three of his assistants go on some ‘covert mission’, and suddenly two are dead and one's in a coma? Elias is arrested for murder? You have to admit, that's not your everyday weird.”  
“No, but I'm not going to question it either.”  
Marie shrugged.  
“I guess. But this new boss? The one that no one's actually seen? It's insane!”  
Peter whooshed away. Nothing of interest there, just the usual office gossip. He whisked his way to the Archives where he found the two Archival Assistants Martin had talked about, Basira and Melanie was it? He listened as they worked on researching statements. The short black haired one, Melanie, was the first to speak.  
“What do you make of the new boss?” she asked. Basira, the one in the purple hijab, shrugged.  
“Haven't seen him,” she responded, just know he's close with Elias, and that can't mean anything good for us.”  
Silence.  
“How close to Elias, do you think?” Melanie pressed.  
“Dunno, very I'd assume, if Elias was entrusting him to run The Institute.”  
“You don't think they…”  
Basira, who usually looked so calm and collected, stared back with wide eyes.  
“I… I don't want to think about it.” she stammered.  
“But do you think-?”  
“Melanie!”  
“I don't mean that exclusively!”  
More silence.  
“What if they're married?” Melanie asked.  
Peter felt anger flicker in his chest.  
“What?”  
“What if they're married in some weird Eldritch Fear ritual?”  
Basira was silent for a moment.  
“I mean…” she murmured, “it would explain why he's running The Institute.”  
“I am not married to that overprotective, sly, pretentious, know-it-all bastard!” Peter shouted before he could stop himself. He realized his error and clasped his hand over his mouth as Basira and Melanie whipped around, a knife glinting in Melanie's hand.  
“Did you hear that?” Basira questioned. Melanie nodded slowly, her gaze trained on where Peter was standing. She couldn't see him, he knew, but she followed the sound of his voice. Basira checked around the Archive for a source of the voice.  
“Couldn't find anything,” she stated upon her return, “but we can't be too sure. Keep an eye out, and have Helen on alert too.”  
Melanie nodded and rushed off to find a door where there hadn't previously been one. Peter held in a relieved sigh. He watched as Basira returned to her work before deciding to return to his office. That was enough office gossip for one day.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Golden Compass while writing this, so yes, the Library Worker's name is Lyra


	8. Tim & Martin- Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: during season 1 Tim takes Martin out on a date to help him get over Jon. It's a little awkward and they both decide to stay friends, but Martin feels a bit less lonely

Tim glanced up when he heard the door to Jon's office shut to see Martin walking back to his desk, looking like a puppy that had been kicked too many times. He sat down without a word. Tim tapped his finger on Martin's desk.  
“You need to get over him,” he said. Martin's eyes widened.  
“I...I uh… what?” he stammered. Tim rolled his eyes.  
“Please Martin,” he groaned, “a blind man could see that you love him, and he treats you like that. You deserve far better than him.”  
Martin wouldn't meet his gaze.  
“You don't understand.” he whispered.  
“Look,” Tim responded, “if you want, if you're free on Friday, maybe… we could go out?”  
His coworker's blue eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head.  
“I… I mean you don't have to… I'm sure you have better things to do than go out with me…” he responded. Tim smiled.  
“Nonsense, you need someone to take your mind off Jon, and I just happen to be free,” he explained, winking he added, “besides, you're cute. Even if Jon won't admit it.”  
Martin blushed.  
“So what do you say? Friday, dinner and a movie? I'll pick you up around 7.”  
“Yeah… yeah sounds good.”  
Tim nodded. When Martin went up to the library to grab a book on the occult for Jon, Tim caught Sasha rolling her eyes at him.  
“Is it your goal to date the entire Archival staff?” she asked.  
“Still mad we didn't work out?” Tim's eyes glinted.  
“Far from it. You're an excellent friend Tim, but we wouldn't have been a good couple.”  
“Come on, two 10s like us?”  
“I'm an 11, but thank you.”  
Tim laughed, putting up his hands in surrender.  
“Alright, alright, you win.” he murmured.  
“I always do.” Sasha smirked, “I hope that things go well with Martin though. For someone so sweet he seems lonely.”  
“Thanks, but with my romantic skills I won't need it.”  
Sasha chuckled.  
“I expect a full report afterward.”  
“You can count on it.” 

***

Tim knocked on the door to Martin's flat and adjusted his jacket. Martin opened the door and smiled.  
“Hi Tim,” he said, how's it going?”  
“Martin,” Tim smiled, “come on, we have dinner reservations at 7:30.”  
He offered Martin his arm, and the two made their way out onto the crowded London street.  
“Where are we going?” Martin asked.  
“You'll see.”  
The two continued walking until Tim stopped in front of an Italian restaurant.  
“Here we are!” he exclaimed, “after you.”  
Martin's eyes widened, Tim clicked an eyebrow.  
“What's wrong?” he asked, “don't you like Italian?”  
“I do, but this is a little… expensive, don't you think?”  
“Nonsense! It'll be fine.”  
The waiter inside greeted them and showed them to a candlelit table. Tim pulled out Martin's chair, motioning for him to sit. After he was seated, Tim took a spot across from him and ordered a bottle of wine.  
“So, what do you do outside of work?” he asked as he poured Martin a glass.  
“Well… not much honestly. I like to read, and I write poetry.”  
“Poetry? What do you write about?”  
“Whatever strikes me really. Love, London in the winter, whatever emotion I'm feeling. It varies really.”  
Tim nodded, taking a sip of his drink.  
“What about you Tim? What do you do?” Martin asked.  
“Not much right now, I like going to pubs, and seeing concerts a lot.”  
“Seen anything recently?”  
“I saw a steampunk cabaret band in Oxford a couple weekends ago.”  
“Were they any good?”  
“They were alright,” Tim explained, “not one for a happy ending though. But what I really enjoy doing is going out and doing more outdoorsy things. I went ziplining a few months back, and I'm saving up to go kayaking in the Nile. With any luck I'll go this summer.”  
“Sounds exciting.”  
“It is.”  
There was a long silence.  
“If you want, we don't have to go to a movie,” Tim finally explained, “we can do whatever you want.”  
“There is a bookstore nearby that I like, if that wouldn't bore you…”  
“No! That'd be fine. Whatever you want.”  
Martin grinned. Tim got the vibe that he hadn't been told that often.  
“Okay.”

***

Though the two grew more comfortable with each other over the course of the evening, Tim knew that he and Martin weren't going anywhere anytime soon. But that didn't stop him from letting Martin take him to all of his favorite places, or from buying him a poetry book at the bookstore. But when he went to drop Martin off at his flat, he knew what was coming.  
“Look, Tim,” Martin started, “you're a great guy, and anyone would be lucky to have you, but-”  
“Say no more,” Tim responded, “I know. And I understand. But if you ever change your mind,”  
“I know. Thank you.” Martin smiled, “and, uh, Tim?”  
“Yeah?”  
Martin kissed his cheek quickly.  
“Thank you. For tonight.” he responded, “I had a lot of fun. I'm glad, to have a friend like you.”  
“Ditto. Let me know if you ever want to just hang out. Not as a date but just as friends.”  
“I'd like that. Good night Tim.”  
“‘Night Martin.”  
The poet smiled and shut the door. As Tim left, he felt his phone vibrate.  
_1 new message: Sasha James- Come on I'm dying here! Tell me how it went!!_  
Tim chuckled.  
_No second date any time soon, but we agreed to be friends. Said he had fun :)_  
_That's good. But you're coming over for drinks tomorrow and giving me details, don't think you're getting away that easily!_  
Tim smiled.  
_Looking forward to it :D_  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying the band Tim saw was The Mechanisms, but it was definitely The Mechanisms

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to request a minific of your own, drop me an ask at that-asexual-nerd on tumblr, I take just about everything accept smut. Thanks for reading!


End file.
